jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
JutsuOnline Rules
1. Be nice. Behavior described as Flaming, Abusing, Harassing*, Disruptive or “Trolling”, in any way shape or form, is strictly prohibited. Keep your arguments civil, we won’t tolerate racism, sexism, homophobia, trans-phobia, casual use of slurs etc. *This includes, but is not restricted to sexual harassment. 2. Respect is the most basic form of currency. Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs/opinions, we all get upset sometimes, however no one has the right to disrespect any member of the community. Doing so to other players, or especially to members of Staff is certain to get you in trouble. Defending the right side of an argument is not, nor has it ever been an excuse to this. Whether you're in the right or in the wrong, standing up for your beliefs or playing devil's advocate, you will not be excused for such behavior. 3. Save the pretending for Role-Play. You may not impersonate a member of the Jutsu Online Staff Team. 4. You are responsible for what happens in your account. We forbid the sharing of accounts. If you lend it to someone who then breaks the rules, it is as much your responsibility as it is the rule breaker's. 4.1 One account per player. Players caught using multiple accounts will find them locked. 5. English Only We’re a Community that is strongly centered on the English Language, we ask that all the people that decide to join our server respect this rule. 5.1 Spam. All forms of publicity to other projects or spam in general will be deleted, often alongside the accounts doing it. If you do not wish for this to happen to you, don't do Spam. 6. This is a game. While there’s no doubt being conscientious of current times and issues is extremely important, there’s a time and a place for everything. This is a game and therefore not a means to debate politics, religion or anything of the sort. 7. Cheating, Hacking. The use of unauthorized software or other means to willingly break the limitations imposed by the game is completely forbidden as well as one of the worst offences one player can make. 8. Monetization. The selling or trading of JO items, spells or accounts for personal benefit (monetary or otherwise) is, as one would expect, off-limits, as is trying to scam or exploit the JO Donations system in any way, shape or form. 9. You are a guest Remember, you are playing a game you did not make. While we are thankful for any and all players we have, we are not your servants, and you are not owed anything. We reserve the right to remove anyone from our game at any time. So please, be a good guest. 10. Sanctions The JutsuOnline Staff reserves the rights to use any and all tools to our disposal to deal with rule breakers or those we find harmful to our project, both in the Game and in the Discord. These can range from removing content to mutes, freezes, bans or any number of other things, ranging from temporary to permanent. Whether you believe we are justified in doing so, or not. 10.1 Repeat Offences Members of the community who break the same rule multiple times, or multiple rules will be considered to be disregarding authority, a severe breach of Rules 1., 2. and 10., which will naturally lead them down harsher sanctions and punishments than what normally would have expected. The same will apply to those we believe to have broken our rules while fully aware of what they were doing. 11. The Rules All players must have fully read and understood this thread. Those who do not, do so at their own risk because, as a dear friend of the JO Family so very much enjoyed saying: “Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse.” 11.1. This Document May Be Changed The Staff is not able to foresee any and all possible variations of rule breaking, or even new forms of doing so. As such, this document will be subject to change at any time we please. 11.2. The Simpsons Excuse We're all familiar with the urban myths of people who put an adored pet in the microwave to warm them up and then sued the microwave company for damages, because the manual didn't read: "Will harm living creatures". This game does not work like that. We think better of our community. While we will try to be forgiving to people we believe did something they genuinely had no way of knowing they couldn't do, this in no way means that the "The rules didn't specify I couldn't do this, so I did it" is not a valid excuse for anything. If we believe there's even a remote possibility the player(s) in question knew what they were doing was wrong, sanctions will be applied. The name for this rule was taken from beloved cartoon series the Simpsons, where this happened. 12. Jutsu Online General rules for different servers In this last section we would like to discuss some of the most basic and general rules that apply to the different servers of JutsuOnline. There are 2 servers in JutsuOnline: Tsunade, the PVP centric server where no roleplay will be enforced from staff Jiraya, the roleplay centric server where staff will work on events world lore etc to develop an exciting roleplay experience. 12.1. Name policy For the Pvp centric server players can pick whatever they want as long as it doesn’t disrespect the rest of the community. For the Rp centric server Jiraya, your character name has to be japanese inspired, (kanji and similar characters are not required). Examples: Hokori, Mukurro, Makoto, Kirari etc…. In the presence of inappropriate names the staff will reserve the right to flag the player/s name until an appropriate one is chosen. Names picked directly from the Naruto series are not allowed (Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata etc etc) 12.2 “Out of Character” and “In Character” Once you log into the game, in the Jiraya Roleplay server, everything will be considered in character. Keep the out of character chats in the apposite OOC (out of character) channel you can access in game trough /join ooc. If you wander off in deserted areas of the map, you do so at your own risk. For the pvp server Tsunade you can use all the chat features as much as you like for ooc purposes. 12.3.1 Combat fight system. Each realm has slightly different rules and systems when it comes to combat and conflict resolution, please click on the link below to find out more. Tsunade Realm Combat System Jiraiya Realm Combat System 12.3.2 Control. We all understand that roleplay sometimes, for good or bad reasons, may generate fights. In this occasion players, regardless if in the right or the wrong, you can not disrespect a fellow member of the community. The authorities are in place to specifically deal with such events and therefore, we advise you do not engage in any kind of argument and report it immediately. 12.4 No Metagaming* or Powergaming/Godmoding* allowed The use of knowledge coming from Outside sources in game is forbidden. Your character may only use the information acquired in-game or by means given to the community by staff (example : Lore or Events). What is Metagaming? When game information outside of what is available in a game is used to give a player an advantage in-game. Example : Say that my character, Mukuro has a legendary sword that I normally hide so that no one would know about it. I accidentally disclose this information on the OOC channel (out of character channel). Now after this, a number of players comes to me and confronts my character to obtain said Legendary sword. Now this is metagaming. Why? Because these players could have not obtained that information without using the OOC channel (out of character channel) and therefore took advantage of something coming from an outside source for in game benefits. What is Powergaming/Godmoding? Powergaming occurs when you don’t give other players the chance to respond, forcing an action on them. Example: Player Mukuro and player Tenshin are fighting. Player Mukuro emotes: “Tilting his balance to the side mukuro punches Tenshin straight in the face” Now this is powergaming. Why? Because Mukuro didn’t properly give player Tenshin the chance to dodge/parry or counter the incoming strike, the emote should have been: “tilting his balance to the side Mukuro swings a mighty blow with his left hook aimed to connect to Tenshins Jaw” What is Godmoding? Godmoding is when a player gives himself abilities he’s not supposed to have or ignores limitations that were placed on him like injuries and similar. Example 1: Player Mukuro fights player Tenshin and player Tenshin comes out of the fight badly injured. Immediately after the fight an event occurs and player Tenshin goes there completely ignoring his injuries and acting as if nothing ever happened. This is Godmoding. Why? Player Tenshin gave himself the ability to go there even though he physically couldn’t, giving himself a degree of Immortality. Example 2: Player Mukuro gives himself Immortality or the abilities of the Rinnegan and goes around abusing such abilities. This is Godmoding. Why? Player Mukuro had no rights to give himself that ability. 12.5 One Account - One Village As per rule 4.1 players are only allowed one account. Within this account you can create many characters, but all must belong to ONE village. If you want to switch the village you play in, you must contact staff who will lock you old characters so you can start fresh in the new village.